Bird? Something?
by Elektra the Bunny
Summary: Well this one is pointless OOC story. And it's my first also English is not my language. Summary: Yami got the present from Seto. What will he do next? SetoYami Shonen ai


Title?  
Author: Elektra  
Pairing: SetoxYami maybe some more  
Rating: PG-13 for characters' language  
Warning: OOCness, poor grammar, fault spelling, bad mouth characters and gags  
Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine. If it is, it'll be x-rate yaoi anime.  
Summary: Yami got the present from Seto. What will he do next?  
AN: '_thought_'  
_note_

* * *

One warm afternoon, the yugi-tachi rested lazily in Kame Game Shop.  
Then the truck stopped by and the delivery-worker walked in. "Who's Yami Mutou, please sign this to receive your thing" 

"Huh?" Yami looked at the paper with confuse expression but when he saw the sender's name: Kaiba Corps., he smiled and signed his name. Then he received something like expensive cage with red velvet cloth cover it.

"Hey Yam' what's Kaiba sent for ya?" Jou eyed on the thing Yami's carrying.  
"I don't know," he chirped but when he took the cover off, everyone jaw dropped.

"THIS'S PRETTY" Anzu screamed. The others had to cover their ears.

Inside the cage found the pure white parrot, turning it's head to side and looked at everyone with huge innocent blue eyes.

"What's money bag thin' to send it to ya?" Jou looked at the bird and turned to looked at Yami.  
"I don't know." Yami murmured while hiding his blush.

* * *

A week later. 

Yugi stared at the bird trapped inside the cage. "Hello, hello, say hello you fucking thing!" he demanded, trying to get the bird to talk. "Come on Aibou, we're going." Yami said as he walked by the bird. "Pretty!" it chirped. After that the oh so innocent bird turned its head back to Yugi and screeched "Shrimp!"

Yami rose his eyebrow. "Huh? What were you speaking, Shiro?" The bird chripped again "Pretty!"

Yugi just glared dagger on the bird '_You stupid foolish bird. How DARE you called me shrimp? I'll have you in my soup pot._'

"Oie world to Yugi!" The yami waved hand over his jumping hikari's eyes. "Gah! you made me jumped" Yugi put his hand over his heart to calm it down.

"Are you alright, Aibou?" The former spirit looked down at his watch "Hey, we're running late now, come on Yugi" he had to drag Yugi off the game shop.

* * *

The look alike pair reached Domino Park and saw that the gang waiting them. 

"Sorry for late, I just tried to talk to Shiro" Yugi panting greeted them while Yami turned his head and saw his boyfriend sitting with his brother.

"So you named him Shiro?" Ryou asked while Marik groping his ass. "Hey stop that" he smacked the naughty hand hard. "Ow!"

"No Yami named him that fing bird" Yugi spatted. Everyone rose their eyebrows.

"Look like you have sour mood today, what's happen?" Otogi who sitting on Jou's lap asked.

"It's uh... called me shrimp" Yugi's now a tomato. Silence. The group falled in laughter...hard... "It's NOT funny!" he screamed furious.

* * *

The ex-Pharaoh now straddled his lover while dueling their tongues.  
"Umm... Big brother I'll right back" Mokuba ran to join the group that still laughing. 

"Hmm... umm... ah..." purred the smaller lover.

"Seto why did you send Shiro to me?" He asked after apart from his lover, panting.

"You named him Shiro?"

"Yes. His feather's purely white."

"Sound good. Has him talked yet?"

"He talked and Yugi almost killed him if I didn't drag him to the park" Yami replied with snicker while recalling this morning memory.

* * *

"...that stupid bird..." Yugi stilled continue his ranting. Mokuba walked in. 

"What's happen" The kid asked confusing.

"Oh hi Mokie! Just let him like that" Honda tried to keep his laughter but failed.

Yugi started foaming in his mouth.

* * *

Not so far from the group and making out lovers, two figures continued their planing. 

"Heehee I wanted to see stupid Pharaoh's face when he found this" The white haired figure talked to the other.

"Yeah it'll be fun" The tan one replied while using sennen rod's power joined with the ring.

* * *

When Yami back to game shop. He's greeted by hot pink parrot. 

Blinking. '_What's happen_' Continued blink...

Then he found the torn paper with poor Hiragana characters.

_Pharaoh,_  
_Shiro not suit that stupid bird anymore, if you didn't want it. Let us know. We wanted it for dinner._

'_Stupid tomb robber and the tomb keeper's hikari_' Yami thought. '_What's they want?_'

Couldn't figured it out he dialed Ryou's number.

"Hello," the end of line greeted after third ring.

"Ryou um.. where's the tomb robber?"

"Huh? Yami? What he do this time?"

"Yeah, he and his lover dyed my bird pink"

"WHAT! mwahahaha... sorry I'll make them to turn it back" Yami still heard the other's snickering.

"Uh... bye" After turn off the phone Yami saw his hikari still had foam in his mouth. '_When'll he quit out of that?_'

* * *

In the morning Ryou dragged the two psychos by their ears in game shop with snickering tomb keeper followed him. 

When they're in living room, Yami feeding his now pink bird.

It still chipped "Pretty!" loudly.

"Kura, Malik CHANGE THAT POOR BIRD BACK NOW" screamed Ryou.

The other three rolled on the floor laughing hard.

"Mwahaha... Pharaoh that priceless... Malik you brought camera too?" The white hair fiend continued snicker.

"STOP IT and you two're grounded; don't sleep in bedroom for two weeks." The white hair angel now more scary than his yami.

"Noooo... we'll change that stupid bird back, please not ground us!" The psychos begged with their big watering (?) eyes.

"I won't fall with that and now change it back."

The psychos fummed but do as Ryou's command.

* * *

That afternoon in Kaiba's living room. 

"So Seto why did you send me Shiro?"

"Hmm... He's clever. I taught him with your pic and the shrimp's pic once. He can say the words."

"Well it's you who taught Shiro called Yugi shrimp." Yami flicked Seto's nose playfully.

"I wanted to annoy him. You're with him so much" he then flip their position. Now the taller's on top.

"Jealous?" Seto planted sweet kisses on Yami's neck.

"Yes, jealous."

* * *

At the Game Shop Yugi still had foam in his mouth. 

Shiro continue chripped "Shrimp!" happily every time he saw Yugi.

* * *

End 


End file.
